CUEK BEBEK
by Hujikari
Summary: Theme: Sekolahan. Place: Di hatimu ok, ga lucu.. ini adalah cerita dimana Sakura dan Lee ber- temu? Ga tau, cuek bebek pokoknya. Title said it all. Yep, Sakura anak SMA yang menderita penyakit 'galaaubangetzdihatiquini' yang parah! bisakah Lee membantu cewek 'seksi' ini balik ke asalnye! stay tune on TV chanel! No flames nor SPAM. RnR buat ceita selanjutnya.. :D
1. The beginning?

**"CUEK BEBEK"**

Pada pagi hari yg cerah,ada seorang anak cewek bernama Haruno Sakura dan seorang anak cowok bernama Rock Lee yg masih anak-anak dan sedang bermain-main menurut kebiasaan mereka,(mereka anak dari TK Kodomo).

Disekolah ini, Sakura cinta mati bersama murid keren bernama,Sasuke. Bocah moody ini membenci Sakura,bahkan tidak menghiraukan dia jika dia dlm kesulitan,beda dng yg satu lagi,. . .

Lee cinta mati kpd Sakura dan akan melakukan apa saja supaya Sakura menyukai dia,misalnya,menjadi lebih kuat dan selalu menolong Sakura dlm kesulitan,tapi,Sakura tdk tertarik. tidak sama sekali!

Kenapa?

Sebab dia memiliki mata belo,gaya rambut dibob,dan. . .Positive!

Karna Sasuke membenci Sakura,mereka tdk berhubungan lagi.

Hari-hari berlalu. . .

* * *

_**10 tahun kemudian...**_

Pada waktu SMA kelas1, Lee bertemu dng kawan-kawan bekas TK yg bernama Chouji,Shikamaru,Ino,dan . . . sahabatnya yg terbaik Tenten (masing2 berumur 17 tahun). Lee tdk melihat Sakura, dia berpikir pasti dia tdk berada di sekolah yg sama.

Dengan kecewalah Lee menceritakan masalahnya kpd Tenten, tapi dia malah diledek oleh teman2nya.

"ditinggal oleh pacarni ye~!"

Dan pada detik ke 10 lah, kelas 1 berwarnakan darah. Bukan, itu bukan Lee... melainkan sahabatnya, Tenten. Apa? Bukan! Itu bukan darah Tenten, itu darah anak2 yang tadi ngeledek Lee. Tenten yang membunuhnya. :)

**Kelas lain. . .**

Sakura bertemu dng Sasuke yg sudah mempunyai pacar seksi bernama Karin,tapi melihat cewek yang udah mirip kaya jablai, mempunyai body yg 'HOT' dan kulit putih yang bikin mata kebakar kayak abis digoreng... CUEK BEBEK!

'Siapa lo, punya badan kaya lidi begituan...?! Mang gua belom cukup seksi apa?!' pikir Sakura dalam hati, cemberut pula!

Sakura tdk tahu knp dia bisa masuk SMA yg sama dengan angkatan TK nya. _(masing2 berumur 16 tahun)_

Sakura bertemu dng Naruto,Kiba,Hinata,dan Shino. Naruto yg melihat Sakura, cepat-cepat melambaikan tangan kearahnya dng tersipu-sipu,tapi dia tdk peduli, Cuek Bebek...

Pelajaran pun dimulai dan Sakura pun masih tetep cuek bebek dan tdk peduli, karna dia masih sebal melihat Sasuke, hingga istirahat siang,. . .

Sakura pergi ke wc bersama Ino, sahabat karibnya. Di WC, mereka ngobrol2 apaan aja (Obrolan 'Cewwk', biasa...) saat mengobrol, Ino mengatakan sesuatu yg tdk sepantasnya cewek obrolkan,ttg "ukuran celana dalam dan bra", Sakura dng tersenyum langsung berpikir,

"ini orang mau jadi perempuan bener atau lesbi'sih?",dan pergi keluar, dr situ Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan menanyakan 'itu' lagi. Sakura langsung bertindak untuk kabur dari sini dng mendobrak pintu toilet dan memukul dia sambil berteriak **'channaro'.**

* * *

Ketika Lee sdng berjalan (karna kesal diledek lalu mulai ngomel2 sendiri tentang kawan2nyagila!) mau melewati toilet,tiba2 pintu toilet wanita terbuka dan menghantam wajahnya dng keras karna Sakura sdng menghajar Ino.

**BRAAAK**

Sakura langsung lari dari sana,walaupun dia melihat sekilas siapa yg jatuh pingsan setelah pintu itu menghajar dia dng sangat keras dan ada darah keluar dr untung nya masih untungnya lagi,dibelakangnya ada dibawa ke ruang kesehatan bersama ! Tenten panik!Daritadi dia menanya kan keadaan Lee,selama setengah jam.

Tapi Shizune-sensei terus memberitahu kan kalau Lee cuma dikasih plester dan ditempel dihidung nya dlm keadaan pingsan berat.

* * *

_[siluman pintu toilet dtg,dan disamping nya ada 2 orang gadis iblis yg bersiap memukul dia dng menggunakan pintu itu dan. . .]_

**"UGYAAAAAAA!"**

Lee berteriak keras.

"Kau kenapa sih?",ucap Shizune-sensei.

"AAaah?Dimana aku?",tanyanya setengah sadar.

"kau berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah...Sekarang ke pertanyaan, NAPE LAU BENGO?!" _(*Translate from javaness: Kenapa kamu teriak?)_

"HiiiiiiiY!"Lee kaget mendengar teriakan si sensei, lalu dengan tampang polosnya, "aku mimpi, ditabrak oleh 2 orang cewek histeris...memakai pintu,"

"Siapa yg menabrakmu?",tanya Shizune-sensei.

"aku tdk tahu, tapi perempuan itu kayaknya lagi marah besar...",jawab Lee,dan berjalan keluar bersama Tenten seraya kmbl kekelas. Shizune sudah menebak orang yg berada dlm mimpinya yang selalu marah2 melulu. . . si jidat lebar itu :)

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah berde_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_nej?_

_Oh ya!_

**_Back to the story... :D_**

Lee masih disana bersama Guy-sensei, guru olahraga yang terkenal akan tubuh maskulin nya dan rambut bob yang terkenal akan kecermelangannya...

Lee berlatih sekuat tenaga agar dirinya bertambah kuat. Guy sensei yg melihat itu bersama Tenten, kagum sekligus terpesina... walaupun guru dan murid mempunyai sifat yg sama. . . Sifat yang sama pasti sama- sama tdk mudah menyerah dan tak kenal putus asa!

Setelah Lee selesai berlatih dan akan plng bersama Tenten naik sepeda biasa (Tenten nebeng bareng gitu...), kebetulan Sakura melewati jln yg dilalui mereka. Dia melihat mereka berdua begitu akrab, seperti layaknya pasangan yg serasi...Tenten begitu senang apalagi gembira. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa lebar, sangat bahagia...

Tenten melambaikan tangan kearah Lee saat mereka tiba dirumah Tenten,sekarang Sakura tahu rumah Lee 2 blok dari rumah Tenten dan rumah Tenten disini.

Menahan rasa lelah, Sakura tetap mengikutinya. Perasaan ingin 'mengetahui' lagi ON, apakah ada hubungan diantara mereka? Ce ileeeh~!

Yg juga sampai membuatnya sedikit galau,

* * *

** PERTUNJUKAN CEWEK AKSI YANG PALING HEBOH SEDUNIA!**

Diam2 Sakura memanjat pohon di dekat jendela kamar Lee dan melihat Lee yang sedang membuka seragamnya. Dan, pada saat itulah Sakura mengakui dirinya penguntit profesional.

Tdk ada yg menarik selain mengacak-acak rambut bob-nya (yang terdengar sangat unyu...:D) atau bersms-an entah siapa yg disms dan membuatnya cewek di pohon panas.

Sakura hendak turun karna faktor 'membosankan', tanpa berpikir panjang bahwa dia salah menginjak dahan pohon. dan pada saat yang tidak terpikirkan itu, sempat-sempatnya dia melihat walpaper foto di hp yg gambarnya...Tenten! Lee selalu tersenyum ketika melihat foto itu.

_peeeeeng. . ._

Sakura merasakan cemburu yg membakar hatinya dan merah padam wajahnya ketika melihat Lee tersenyum kpd foto tersebut...

Sakura jatuh dari pohon.

**GUBRAK!**

Lee merasakan ada sesuatu yg aneh dan lumayan aneh, dia segera membuka jendela dan ditemukannya Sakura yg jatuh terlentang.

* * *

Oke... ini cerita udah diperbaharuin... took me 3 hours than I expected :D

This continued at the second week. I'll be back for more fiction! Promise! Ciao~


	2. Curiosity killed the cat

A/N: okee... tadi gua nerima review yang bilang katanye bahasa gua kayak bahasa sms... maklum gua bkin cerita di hp, tanpa di edit atau diliat lagi... yowes gua publish langsung. abis itu, cerita rata tengah bikin orang pusing! yowes gua bikin semua cerita rata kiri.

On the story then... thanks to... **Sasa-hime** maybe?

* * *

Chapter 2: Curiosity killed the cat

Sakura tersadar dari pingsannya yang drastis. Ia lalu melihat sekeliling kamar.

"dimana ini?"

Tempatnya berbeda dari kamarnya sendiri. Sangat berbeda malah! Ada barbel lah, kaos kutang kotor lah, inilah, itulah... Sakura memeriksa sekeliling kamar sampai dia menemukan hp yang pasti juga bukan punyanya. Diambilnyalah hp itu (MALING!) dan dilìhatnyalah walpaper Tenten.

...

Tunggu...

Siapa?

Tenten?

...

...

Sekarang dia tahu dimana dia berada.

Dikamar Lee.

**"OHMAIFAKINGGAT!" **teriak inner Sakura.

"Pasti gara-gara gua jatoh dari pohon! Siala-"

Tiba-tiba...

Engsel pintu kamar bergerak. Sekaget-kaget nya Sakura dia melompat dari tempat ia berdiri dan langsung pura-pura tidur, untuk mengecek situasi, dia membuka mata sedikit untuk melihat siapa yg datang, . . .

Ternyata yg dtg Lee! Sakura GET panic!

_'gimana nih? Harus bagaimana aku?'_ batin(Inner) Sakura terus mengatakan untuk **_'MATI SAJA!'._ **

"belum bangun ya?",ucap Lee sambil menggeser kursi belajarnya dan duduk disamping tempat tidur dimana Sakura tergeletak.

"bagaimana, nih? Dia ada di sampingku lagi... terpaksa gak ada cara lain..." ucap Sakura lalu perlahan-perlahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?",tanya Lee, senang melihat pujaan hatinya telah sadar.

"ya,aku baik-baik saja..." jawab Sakura dengan gelisah, dia terus menggerak-gerakkan kedua telapak tangannya, tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"Sakura..."ucap Lee seraya menatap mata Sakura.

"y..y..ya, ada apa Lee-san...?".

"Kau takut kalau aku akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Apa?! Nggak kok! nggak! Aku gak bermaksud ngomong kayak gitu kok!"

"Oh... Sebenarnya, aku bukanlah tipe lelaki yang seperti itu. Itu saja."

"Oh, oke!"

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan setelah kamu sadar tadi!"

"Mm? apaan?"

"Yang ingin kutanyakan adalah, Sakura, tadi kamu ngapain diluar?"

**ALERT!**

"eh,...Ta-Ta-Tadi aku lagi mau ngambil kucingku yang kebetulan lewat di jendela kamarmu!" ucap Sakura, polos.

"'kucing'? Tak kusangka kau suka kucing, biasanya kamu membencinya" jawab Lee dengan tersenyum tulus.

Melihat senyuman bodoh namun tulus tersebut, Sakura menyerah untuk berbohong dan mulai mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Lee, aku bohong, tentang kucing dan tentang aku yang jatuh dari pohon... Aku memang sangat benci kucing"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Lee.

"Karna,..." ucapan Sakura terhenti dan terlihat dia sedang menyesali perbuatannya.

Dia ingin sekali berkata:

1. 'kau mudah sekali percaya pd perkata an orang',atau

2. 'I CEMBURU BERAT!Ga tau napa!'

Tapi, Lee langsung berkata, "tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan, aku ngerti kok"

Mendengar itu, Sakura lega dan mulai berterima kasih kepada Lee.

"Oh,ya! Aku mau tanya sesuatu!" Cewek itu merogoh saku roknya.

"?"

"Kenapa foto dia ada disini? Buat apa?" tanya Sakura lalu memperlihatkan hp itu kepada Lee. Dan cowok kita pun terperanjat kaget.

"K-k-kenapa hpku bisa ada di kamu?"

Lalu muncul warna merah di seluruh wajahnya.

"Hoo... Itu bkn jawaban, ayo jawab, kalo ga ingin gambar ini gua dihapus!",ucap Sakura, tersenyum nakal dan mengangkat tinggi hp Lee serta menekan tombol option dan hendak menekan tombol Delete.

Panik Lee menyeletuk, "J-j-j-Jangan! Ayolah Sakura, kembalikan! Itu ada beberapa data-data yang penting!" ucap Lee, mencoba mengambil kembali hpnya. Cewek itu masih saja mengangkat dan mengarahkannya kesegala arah agar tak bisa diraih dan diambil oleh si cowok berambut bob tersebut.

Ide baru Sakura muncul kembali.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main 'Tangkap Lari'?" tanpa aba-aba, cewek itu mulai berlari dan si cowok yang keliatan Hopeless mengejarnya. Mereka berdua berlari-lari dikamar, spt layaknya orang gila.

Sakura cuma iseng saja pada awal mereka bertemu. Dia sebenarnya ingin tahu tentang cowok yang dulu menyukainya, dia ingin melihat masa lalunya, fakta, dan... apa saja! Karena Sakura adalah seperti kucing yang selalu ingin tahu.

Tapi dia tidak tahu akhir dari peribahasa terebut...

Kucing yang selalu ingin tahu akan berakhir kematian.

* * *

A/N: Gua capek... mo istirahat dulu... kalo ada kalimat yang ribet, tolong ngasih tau lewat.. mana aja deh! Mo lewat review, twitter, fb, e-mail.. apaan aja! Deviantart juga boleh!

Eeng... gua spechless.. oke deh, ciao~


End file.
